swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Coddy Lightcloud (character)
Story Coddy, a long forgotten clone soldier of the Grand Republic, part of the Gamma group of the Clone army, who was resting in a little chryotank as an infant, was discovered by the invading Imperial soldiers who are invading Kamino, this infant was to be a great soldier says the imperial soldiers seeing that Coddy was part of an unknown DNA, he was to be taken to an Imperial Training academy on Carida to be trained as another dog of the military until a small band of Rebels rescued the infant and gave the baby to a very wealthy family and raised him as he was supposed to be. Years later when the Jedi Order was about to reform, Coddy was sent to Yavin IV to be trained and follow the path of a Jedi. Soon given the name Lightcloud is one of the newest Rebel veterans of the galaxy of Flurry. Honorably assigned to the Kill All Imps guild, a rebel guild, for about 2 years. Coddy who has been struggling to achieve the maximum level of his potential had support from his friends such as his rival Chrive, who Coddy met on Moenia on Naboo. Strateus Cloudian who Coddy also met on Tatooine, Dekor Elysium an old friend of Coddy's. Tycco and Eclyptus Genesis two friends who Coddy met surrounded by Krayt dragons, Z-claw and Rayla' two lovers became closest friends of Coddy and many more like Drippy, Doti, Bastalla, Voil, Chewcud, Azine, Tux, Denarius, Su-zaan, Astra', Atriss and so forth, Being part of the Rebel Alliance was not easy for young Coddy but he managed to ace the Crimson Pheonix Navy and mastered the outer space. One of his objectives had to do with the powerful crime lord Jabba the Hutt who later became one of Coddy's allies. After training most of his life as a Jedi he stepped down that path and disappeared. He used this time to travel the galaxy only with his trusted modified X-Wing and his AT-RT and his trustworthy pet Dewback, Dewy. A month later he was studying the profession of a combat medic, to people's surprise Coddy was actually as strong as a normal veteran even if he was half way there, Coddy was a great medic and a great officer of the Rebel Alliance. Many months after Coddy's reign of survival the ancient people of Dathomir, the Aurilians who created powerful Jewels overpowered Coddy and pushed him back into another normal person and could not receive a single jewel. Coddy who was weakened by this new power ran to the barren places of Lok was hired by the well known Feeorin pirate Nym and proved to be a great help after helping Nym he vanished again. Again he arrived on a lively city, Coronet of Corellia, Coddy was proven a loyal spy of the Corellian security force, CorSec and spied the entire gang hideout of the Meatlumps after his loyalty being commended he yet again vanished. In the depths of space he flew to a busy station of Nova Orion orbiting around Ord Mantell and was employed as a security officer and protected civilians and trade ships against the Renegade organization of the Blackguard, Coddy vanished. Travelling to the beautiful world of Kashyyyk befriended the newly colony of Kashyyyk and protect them from the Blackscales. Coddy also helped the inhabitants of Kashyyyk the Wookies and proved that he could be a fierce hunter and passed the Trials of Etyyy and fought back against the Chiss who was threatening a few Rodian Clans and was a expert hunter. Coddy was then told of a story about the Rryatt Trials and took the challenge and left passing every level, even bringing a ex Jedi to justice, killing an ultimate killing predator, a Katarn and saving an entire village of wild wookies from nightspiders and Blackscales. Coddy who left as a person who keeps their word headed of the Kkowir Forest, Coddy fought against the twisted Sayormi tribes and also became one of the arena champions of the nearby Kerritambi Villiage and cured the dying villiage by restoring a great Tree of Life. Coddy who was requested to check outthe Myydril Caverns, Coddy eventually found many lifeforms in the cave but non other than an evil Brother of General Grievous, NK-Necrosis who Coddy requested help from Tycco and Eclyptus to take down this uncontrolable droid and succeeded in doing so. Coddy resting from his Kashyyyk triumphant, felt a great tremur from his force sensitivity he had left and travelled to Mustafar, many adventures lies for this young hero. Achievements *Mastered the Rebel Crimson Pheonix Navy *Travelled around the entire galaxy *Overpowered NK-Necrosis in the Mydrill Caverns *Employee Of Nova Orion *Allied with Nym *Allied with Jabba *Reached Lieutenant of the Rebellion *Saved the planet of Kashyyyk *Saved the planet of Corellia *Saved the planet of Lok *Saved the planet of Tatooine *Saved the planet of Ord Mantell *KAI Member *Master Hunter *Master Medic *Master Officer *Master Jedi *Master Bounty Hunter Favourite Armour *Composite armor *Katarn armor *Ubese armor *Mandalorian armor *Bounty Hunter armor *Rebel Assault armor *Rebel Battle armor *Imperial Shocktrooper armor *Imperial Stormtrooper armor *Imperial Scout trooper armor Category:Player characters